<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeless Flight by karaokegal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553559">Timeless Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal'>karaokegal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timeless Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011">Drabble-a-Day 2011.</a> Day 249. Prompt from <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://proseac1.livejournal.com/">proseac1</a>. A-Team: Face/Murdock-High as a kite. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.<br/>Posted to LiveJournal on September 6, 2011</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d cut it close this time; too damn close.<br/>
<br/>
The plane was going down, there was only one parachute left and for no good reason Murdock was singing an Elton John song.  No time to think about it.  Just enough to grab Murdock  mid-lyric and pull him out of the plane.  Free fall took the air from his lungs, leaving barely strength to hold on. If this was the end, they’d go down together.</p><p>His chute opened, and Face let out a whoop worthy of Howling Mad himself.  They’d live to fight another day.</p><p>Talk about being on the jazz.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>